


Start The Machine

by Lily_Winchester



Series: Back to The Ink [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: Henry's daughter(reader) finds herslef in the same position her dad was in. Well it was till she really met the cartoons.





	Start The Machine

Start The Machine  
Chapter One

"Dear [Y/N],  
It feels like a lifetime since we last saw you in the workshop with your father. Why don't you come back and see your friends again?

Your pals,  
Bridget and Alex"

'How sweet of them! I hope they're still there!' You brush your [Y/H/C] hair. Putting on you black leather jacket, you pull on a white colored shirt with the name "Bendy and Alice" on it. 

You put on some black jeans, and put on your shoes. Walking into the hallway, you close your door behind yourself. You walk over to your dad's door, and call into him, "Dad! I'm gonna be out for awhile! My old friends are back at the workshop so I'll be back around 9:00. Love you!" 

When no response came, you shrugged it off, and walked down the stairs. You grabbed a few snacks, and you left the house. After walking for a couple miles, you came to a building that looked like it would collapse any second. 

"Alex? Bridget? Guys? Where are you?" You pause, and walk into the building. The door slammed behind you, and you walked into a creepy hallway full of posters of the old cartoons. There was one of an Angel, Alice voice acted by Bridget's mother. Bendy, voice acted by Alex's father, and Boris. "I totally forgot about Belle!" You exclaim.

You walk through an arch way, and you pause in front of a dusty projector. "It's still running...hmm, odd," you shrug and walk down a hall way. After a few turns, you find a room, boarded up and labeled "Ink Machine". 

There's a large puddle and it looked to be moving closer. Behind you pipes burst and you race out, covered in old ink that was still in a fluid shape. When you reach the exit, the floor collapses under your and the ink's weight and you fall down a hole. 

Barely awake, you see a man standing over you and his face oddly familiar. "Henry?" Almost at once, his face darkened and he fell while an Ink like demon stood over you and your father. "Bridget?" You exclaim before your mind fills with shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this, because it will put some series I have on hold. Let me know if you want to see more of this series in the comments!


End file.
